1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patch panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patch panel and multi-port module, wherein the patch panel includes an opening size larger in width than the module and the module can be snapped into the opening to face forwards or rearwards, which greatly facilitates the population of the punch down terminals on the rear of the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To add a wire to punch down terminals on the rear of a multi-port module in the background art, the technician removes the module from the patch panel and pulls the module away from the patch panel several inches (e.g., 6 to 14 inches depending upon the slack available from the wires already populating the terminals on the rear of the module).
The technician can hold the module in one hand or have an assistant hold the module while the new wire is punched onto the terminal on the rear of the module. Alternatively, the module can be rested face down on a wiring trough in front of the patch panel and the new wire or wires can then be punched onto the terminal(s) on the rear of the module.